


Day 3

by Mangafrk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Formalwear, Hand Jobs, M/M, because no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 03:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: Day 3: Formal Wear





	Day 3

The wedding ceremony had been boring, hopelessly so, and even the reception hadn’t saved the whole thing, The only people that either of them knew were the now newly weds, making all conversations stilted and awkward. The only thing that wasn’t awful, for Jared at least, was that he got the honor of staring at Even in a suit the whole time.

It was rare that Evan wore anything beyond his normal wardrobe, so this really was a treat. Even though there was nothing overly outstanding with the outfit, something about it just made him seem so...adult. It’s a shame really, that through all of their time together, this is the first time that Jared has had the pleasure of seeing his boyfriend in a suit. 

It shouldn’t have been a surprise to Evan that Jared couldn’t wait until the end of the reception to pull him away from everything. Jared had been caught staring multiple times by him after all, but it seemed to only make him self-conscious that something was wrong with the way he looked. Eventually, the reassurances were no longer working, but Jared planned to make it up to him later.

As soon as Evan closed the door, Jared pushed him against the wall, kissing him. Evan makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat at the abruptness, but very quickly begins to kiss back. He moans softly into Jared’s mouth, but pushes back on his shoulders to get him off, “What are you doing?”

Jared smirks, taking advantage of their closeness to press his forehead against Evan’s, “What does it look like dingus?” He kisses him again, letting his gaze linger on the way Evan’s shoulders look broader than usual in his suit jacket. “You look really good in that.” 

“Uh, thanks.” Despite the dismissiveness of his words, his face flushes red the way it usually does when someone compliments him on. Jared is always proud of the fact that he is the one that gets to see that the most out of anyone. 

Feeling bold, Jared uses his free hand to trail down Evan’s front, stopping just above the waistline of his dress pants. He can clearly hear the sound of Evan’s breathing get gradually more labored the closer the hand gets to his crotch, something that Jared finds amusing. 

He looks Evan in the face, looking for any sign that he wants him to stop, and only sees that his eyes have grown hooded, staring at the way the hand dances along his lower torso. Jared drags his hand downwards, running it finally over the crotch of Evan’s pants. He gasps, even just at the slightest of touches. Jared kisses him, smiling against his lips, “That feel good?”

Evan nods, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the wall. “Yeah.” 

Jared steps closer, using both of his hands now to unzip Evan’s pants, undoing the button for easier access. He sticks his hand down the front of his pants, making sure to stay outside of his underwear. Evan spreads his legs more to make room for him which Jared eagerly fills. He grips Jared’s shoulders as he holds his cock in his hand, massaging gently through the fabric. Evan gently pushes his hips forward to get more pressure, which he is allowed. Jared maneuvers his hand to pull down the waistband of Evan’s underwear, reaching inside to grab his cock properly. He pulls it out and begins to stroke him slowly, to which Evan gasps in pleasure and thrust his hips into the touch. 

He kisses him again, feeling the groan that Evan lets out run down his spine with pleasure. Jared rewards him by tightening his fist on the next stroke, causing the other’s knees to buckle underneath him. 

Evan pulls back for a moment, pushing back on Jared’s arms still holding him against the wall, “Wait, wait.’

Smirking, Jared leans in again, but not too close, “Why, are you close?”

Not getting an answer, Jared is momentarily confused until he feels Evan’s hand moving down his abdomen, fiddling with the waistband. He brushes it every so slightly along Jared’s crotch, making him bite his lip in order to hold back a moan. 

“You’re hard too,” Evan says softly. 

Jared smiles against his lips, the laugh he lets out is cut off by a gasp as Evan grips him again tightly, “Told you, you look hot.”

Evan inhales deeply, tipping his head further to the side so Jared can kiss him a little deeper this time. He pulls on Jared's arm, gesturing in the direction of the other side of the room where the bed is. “How about we uh, move somewhere more comfortable?”

He’s not confident at all in the way he says it, yet Jared finds it endlessly endearing. He moves from the wall where he still has Evan pinned, allowing himself to be pulled away. “Gladly.”


End file.
